


No Strings Attached

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [12]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many ties for someone like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't really sure what to do with this prompt, mostly because we don't really get much about him. So... here was what I came up with. For the number 151 - character: Kyosuke Kamijo.

The bow is his arm.

String, slide, sound.

Too sharp. Again.

Rhythmic, split, dance, dance.

Beat tap.

Faster, faster.

Step back, slow.

Arms are near, let go.

Not now, Hitomi. Not yet.

Keep playing, slide, slide, flicker.

People?

What about them?

They lose the pattern, not there.

They don't follow the notes.

Quarter. Rest beat.

Slow, fast. Piano is... where?

Sayaka did once.

She had the harmony.

She's gone now.

It wasn't his fault.

The music said so.

It would always be the truth.

Just keep playing.


End file.
